Back Again
by MZC16
Summary: Megan comes back to the McGowans' house. Is it the right decision or the mistake of her life? READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi. I just wanted to try this new story since I just reread this book =) **

**I read most of the stories, but you people NEVER update… Anyways, if you think about updating, I will be there to read. **

MEGAN'S POV

The Game finished we all did a barbecue… It was fun. For the first time, I saw Miller comfortable, smiling at Aimee and helping John.

I took Aimee to the side to ask her what was happening.

"Nothing. I'm just becoming really good friends with Miller."

"I think Miller is starting to like you…"

"Please! What are you talking about?" But I already saw her blushing furiously red.

I smiled a knowing smile and walked away. As I was walking away, Finn took me to the Shed.

"Hi. I'm sorry Megan. I was rude, and you don't deserve that."

"Don't worry, seriously."

And then Finn kissed me all over again. Finally. I waited so long. I felt so secure in his arms, and his touch was so warm and strong. He was the guy I always wanted. The guy I needed. I wanted more.

He broke into the kiss, and then said "I'm really happy your back."

"I'm happy too."

I smiled, and he smiled. I was in my hyper happy mood. We got out of the shed, and without thinking we were holding hands. Then Sean made big eyes, to warn that the parents were still here, so I put my hand in my pocket, still thinking about that kiss.

We finished our meal, everyone trying to catch as much as possible and started doing the dishes.

That's when Regina pulled me aside. Oh no! Did she find out about me kissing Finn again?

"Megan, I wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you? Thank you for what?"

"For helping Miller. Don't you see? He's becoming more himself, more outgoing, more normal. Not that he isn't," Regina explained.

I was touched. I was really touched. I was happy I had finally helped Miller, and he would no longer have as much problems with talking to people. It made me happy ot have helped. Finally, I did something right.

I was running outside to tell it to Finn.

That's when I see Miller kissing Aimee.

**Like it? Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I should be studying… But I just couldn't help myself… Better for you =)**

**Anyways, I know half of you won't read this but I have to say thank you for my first reviewers. I really thought no one would review. But, you cheered me up. Thanks!**

I took Aimee to my room as Finn took Miller to his.

"Aimee. What was that?"

"I'm sorry. It just… came out on its own. Anyways, you knew I had something for Miller."

"_Miller! You finally got a girl! I'm so happy for you man!" Finn said. _

_Miller smiled flushing. _He doesn't even seem autistic anymore, _Finn thought. _

"…Well, AAAAA!! I'm so happy for you Ams!! You finally got your man all tied up in your twist !"

"I wouldn't say that." Just looking at the girl, we could say she was in love already. I was so happy with Miller, but surprised too. A few weeks ago, he could only talk about Yankees, and now he was kissing a girl? It was surprising. But it seemed like everything was finally falling into place. Like her first month here was getting better and better. Finally.

_Miller really changed, Finn thought. He kissed a girl. And it's all thanks to Megan… That girl is really incredible. _

**

That night, Finn was all happy to tell the news to the family. Aimee was long gone, still red from that kiss.

As Finn was saying that, Regina was practically jumping with happiness. Her little boy kissed a girl! Even if he wasn't that small anymore… Miller was 15. He was pretty hot too, but my eyes were only for Finn.

That's when I saw Evan staring at me with that same stare, that same intense stare. I looked away, only to see Sean nodding approvingly. What was happening to these boys?

Since I didn't know where to look, I looked at Regina who was blabbering about getting Miller to the doctor, to see what was happening. You could see from her bright eyes, that she was at her happiest.

I helped her do the dishes, and I said goodnight while walking away to my room. When I came in, I saw Finn seating in my desk chair. I smiled, and he returned it with a dazzling smile. Finn was really incredible.

"How did you sneak in?"

"The window." He said while he was walking towards me.

"Evil…"

He winked, and kissed me intensly, it made my head spin. It was incredible.

After a really really really long goodnight kiss, he said goodbye, and went back to his room. My head was still spinning. I laid down on my bed. I heard a door knock.

"Come in!" Expecting it to be Finn. Was he coming for another kiss?

"Hi." That's when I saw Sean. Sean? What was he doing here? I stupidly didn't answer, since I was so surprised. What was he doing in my room?

"Umm… listen, I just wanted to tell you thank you. Thanks for helping my little bro. He's a nice guy." He was so nice! He came here to thank me!

He was still staring at me with those intense, piercing eyes. He had a six-pack, his body was lean and tall. He was taller than Finn. I wondered how it would be to kiss him…

Why was I thinking this? These were bad thoughts.

He was looking at me, and I remembered I still didn't answer.

"Well, don't worry about it, it's okay, you didn't h-" I wasn't even finished with my sentence, when he yanked me out of my sitting position and he put his arms – strong, muscular, manly arms – around me, to kiss me.

You would expect for his kiss to be strong too, but no, it was soft and lingering… The ones that when you're done, you want even more. And more.

He let me go, and walked away.

I realized the huge mistake I had just made.

**

The next morning, it was Sunday, unfortunately tomorrow was school again…

I went with Regina and John to the doctor for Miller. I stayed outside when they were checking up on him, I thought it was too personal of a moment, only for family. The doctor knew I was a family friend, so as he got out the door, he told me:

"Miller is in excellent health. This autism is one that comes and goes. And, now, Miller is rid of it. He will never have it again! He is a normal teenage boy!"

I ran to the room where Miller was, and hugged him so hard. He was almost as happy as I was.

Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry. I had so many things going on… **

**Well, this is it. Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm sorry if some don't like this story. **

It was really incredible that Miller's autism had stopped. But I was so happy for him. He could finally kiss any girl, go get drunk, or anything he wanted to do.

I still didn't know what happened with me and Sean. But, truthfully, I didn't want to know. I just wanted to go out with Finn, and go on our first real date.

Didn't that sound just fantastic? Because it did to me. It sounded like heaven. Heaven on earth.

I woke up that next morning smelling the smell of pancakes. I was almost getting out of my bed when Finn came into the room, and just went under the covers.

"Hey! Please, make yourself comfortable!"

"I am." He said, with one of his little beautiful smiles. He was so incredible. He took me in his arms, and kissed me passionately.

That is, until my stomach started growling. I know, very embarrassing. But when a girl has to eat…

We came into the kitchen with a few seconds apart so no one would doubt anything.

Now, Miller was completely different. He ate crazily like the rest of his brothers, unfortunately.

I got to the table, and started eating that beautiful, smelly, delicious pancake. I look up, and Sean is staring right into my eyes.

I turned to look at Finn. Finn, he was what I wanted, he was what any girl would've wanted.

Sean, was more dangerous. He was so mysterious.

Why was I even comparing the two guys? No. I will stop this. I like Finn, and that is it.

Right?

I just hope Evan doesn't come into this.

**Sorry, I know this is really short, I've just been lacking of inspiration. Any help? Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, yes, I know it's a long long time, but here it is. It's just the vacation, and I've been to Europe and stuff so I didn't have much time to write this story. Btw, read my new story A Love Friendship, you'll still get it if you didn't read the book the Mediator. Anyways, this is it : **

**DON'T OWN THIS BOOK!**

Every day was harder. Every day I had to little voices telling me which boy was better. I didn't get a break in my head. Fortunately, Sean did not make another move. It was a total relief, since I just didn't want to get more messed up. I mean, what could happen next?

At school, Finn and me were just like a normal couple, but in the house, it was like mission impossible. We had to sneak everywhere… We found a little hiding spot. It's our spot.

I didn't want to talk to Sean. He just messed everything up. I emailed Tracy to tell her about it, and she just told me to stay away from him. Which is a very good answer for me. Because I like Finn.

I like Finn. I like Finn.

I just don't know if it's lust or love, you know? It's really annoying. I know that I like him, but is it enough to keep me away from Sean?

After that day, the day that Sean kissed me, we did not look at each other, nor kissed for that matter. And my feelings were getting clearer. I liked Finn, but Sean was just lust. I mean, he's a dangerous, mysterious, good-looking guy, who wouldn't want him? But do I know him? No. Do I know what he likes? Except for bikes, no.

So I made up my mind. That Saturday night, I went in the garage, and I saw all of his friends, with cigarettes and alcohol. Not that I cared. Anyways, I went up to him, and I spoke my mind.

"I don't know you. I don't like you. So don't kiss me again. Got it?"

All of his friends started screaming.

"Like I would EVER kiss you!"

I didn't believe it. He kissed me, and now he was saying he didn't? It was all for his friends wasn't it?

At least now I don't have to worry about still having feelings for him.

What a jerk. I can't believe this! I got back to my room, and I didn't start crying. I didn't laugh. I wasn't happy. I didn't worry.

I just felt numb. And I will never know why.

**READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
